Nothing's fine, I'm torn
by analovesmcfly
Summary: Thomas, um adolescente britânico como qualquer outro, mal sabe o que o espera durante a sua viagem supostamente "chata". - Flones / Fletcher x Jones
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

[Tom's POV]

Enquanto eu observava Daniel adormecido na minha cama, os olhos levemente inchados de chorar e com algumas lágrimas secas ao redor, o canto dos lábios perfeitos curvados para baixo num tipo de sorriso triste, o peito levemente definido e cheio de pequenas sardas subindo e descendo de acordo com a sua respiração calma, fiquei feliz que ele finalmente tivesse um pouco de paz, depois de um dia totalmente conturbado como aquele.

Mal resisti ao impulso de me sentar na beira da cama e passar os meus dedos vagarosamente entre seus lindos cachos ruivos, brincando com eles com cuidado de modo que ele não acordasse com o meu toque. Daquele jeito na minha cama, praticamente despido, dormindo tão bem que parecia um anjo – um anjo que de longe estava fedendo a álcool – ele mal parecia com o garoto idiota e completamente estúpido que eu havia conhecido apenas algumas semanas atrás e tinha criado um sentimento profundo de raiva e ódio.

Percebi então que eu havia julgado ele sem ter ao menos lhe dado a chance de mostrar pra mim quem ele realmente era. Na verdade, ele parecia apenas uma daquelas pessoas incompreendidas e perturbadas que acabam descontando a sua frustração na vida ao seu redor, e eu jamais poderia culpá-lo por se sentir assim. Ele apenas precisava ser amado por alguém. E quem eu estava enganando? Eu o amava.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**- **Vamos Thomas! Se você continuar nesse ritmo, as férias vão acabar e nós ainda vamos estar aqui em casa. – Eu ouvia a minha mãe repetindo incansavelmente as mesmas reclamações do andar de baixo da casa, os passos apressados enquanto ela tentava arrumar todas as coisas da nossa viagem como se nossa vida dependesse disso.

Revirei os olhos de um jeito impaciente enquanto eu socava mais uma camisa minha na minha mala já praticamente lotada, e fechei o zíper com tamanha raiva que o mesmo quase estourou. A verdade é que eu não ligava para essas drogas de férias, nenhum adolescente de 17 anos quer ir pra uma casa no litoral com a mãe e a irmã, porque certo tio que ele mal tem contato iria se casar. Eu queria continuar em Londres, junto com os meus amigos, aproveitando cada dia das minhas raras e valiosas férias.

- Dá pra você parar de ser tão revoltado? – Minha irmã Carrie entrou no meu quarto, se encostando à porta com um leve sorriso estampado, se divertindo claramente com a minha raiva. – Bournemouth é um lugar lindo, tem belas praias, e pelo menos a nossa casa de praia é enorme.

- Ótimo, mas eu não quero, e nada vai mudar a minha opinião, tá certo?

Peguei as minhas duas malas e saí nervoso do quarto, propositalmente esbarrando o meu ombro no de Carrie com força, quase a jogando no chão com o impacto. Eu não tinha o menor medo de demonstrar que não concordava com a viagem, e a minha vontade era apenas jogar as minhas malas escada abaixo e dizer que eu não iria para lugar nenhum, mas eu não queria piorar as férias que já eram ruins o suficiente ficando de castigo por uma atitude de rebelde sem causa.

Para minha surpresa, assim que desci o último lance de degraus da escada, me deparei com Harry e Dougie, meus dois melhores amigos, sentados no sofá da sala, ambos acariciando meu gato Marvin que dormia tranquilamente no colo de Dougie, e bebendo uma lata de cerveja gelada, que provavelmente haviam roubado da geladeira. Dougie abriu um sorriso enorme ao me dar, e rapidamente se levantou, acordando Marvin com um pulo e esticando os braços tatuados na minha direção enquanto eu largava as minhas malas no chão.

- Porra, eu queria que você ficasse em Londres com a gente. – Ele rapidamente me abraçou, descendo as suas mãos pelas minhas costas até alcançar a minha bunda, e deu um tapa sem dó. Demonstrações gays de afeto eram típicas dele. – Mas pode deixar, eu e o Harry vamos nos divertir o suficiente por você.

- É, Tom. Relaxa cara, não acredito que vá ser tão ruim, queria eu ter a chance de ir para a praia agora.

Se Harry não tivesse ficado incrivelmente forte dos últimos tempos pra cá, eu teria apenas socado a cara dele e o colocado no carro no meu lugar, mas como fazer isso provavelmente seria minha sentença de morte, apenas peguei a lata gelada de cerveja na mão de Dougie e dei um longo gole, a esvaziando pela metade.

- Eu vou sentir falta de vocês também. Mas eu prometo que vou voltar o mais rápido possível.

Eles assentiram enquanto eu ia pegando as minhas malas novamente e fui andando em direção ao carro, que já esperava com o porta-malas aberto na calçada. Simplesmente joguei as malas ali, com a mínima vontade de manter alguma organização, e fechei a porta com uma batida forte. Abracei mais uma vez os meus amigos, enquanto Harry me entregava Marvin, que dessa vez estava aninhado em seus braços, e entrei no carro, onde Carrie e minha mãe já esperavam por mim.

Enquanto tirava o iPod do bolso da minha bermuda cáqui e tentava colocar alguma ordem nos meus fones de ouvido, olhei pra trás e acenei meio triste para eles, observando fixamente enquanto o carro me afastava mais e mais deles. Soltei um suspiro pesado, afundei a minha cabeça nos pelos macios e dourados de Marvin e fechei os meus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que encaixava os meus fones no ouvido e colocava uma música qualquer do Blink-182 para tocar no último volume. Talvez meus tímpanos explodissem e a viagem fosse cancelada. De qualquer jeito, nada melhor do que um pouco de música alta pra te distrair quando parece que tudo ao seu redor conspira contra suas vontades.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Abri os olhos com a leve impressão de que eu havia cochilado durante toda a viagem. A música do meu iPod continuava tocando, e dessa vez parecia mais alta, fazendo a minha cabeça dar algumas leves pontadas de dor. Senti um pouco de dificuldade em olhar para fora da janela do carro, a minha visão se acostumando aos poucos com a luz forte que refletia bem no meu rosto.

Assim que consegui olhar com mais nitidez, percebi que já havíamos chegado. Ao fundo, eu ouvia o barulho relaxante das ondas do mar e pela janela do carro eu podia ver uma casa grande e muito bonita por sinal, cercada por uma cerca grande bem pintada e com um portão de ferro na frente, dando acesso ao lindo jardim da casa. Por um momento, quase me esqueci do porque eu não queria viajar, já que iríamos ficar num lugar tão bonito. Foi quando ouvi um barulho alto vindo de trás, como uma batida, me fazendo acordar dos meus pensamentos.

Carrie estava tirando as malas do porta malas, e bateu a porta com toda a força que teve de propósito, pelo menos foi o que percebi pelo sorriso maldoso que deu para mim assim que me virei para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

- Finalmente, olha só quem acordou! – Carrie disse, soltando uma risada baixa enquanto pegava as malas do chão. – É melhor você entrar, a mamãe não tá nada feliz com você, não fique enrolando aqui fora.

Revirei os olhos com a tentativa de bronca de Carrie e abri a porta do carro, rapidamente dando um pulo pra fora do mesmo. Assim que desci, percebi que um grande peso parecia ter sido retirado do meu colo. Quando olhei confuso pra frente, vi uma bola de pêlos grande e dourada correndo na calçada, em direção à casa vizinha.

- Merda.

Saí correndo atrás de Marvin, mas eu já sabia que ele seria rápido demais para eu conseguir alcançá-lo. Logo ele pulou a cerca do vizinho e continuou correndo em direção a uma casa que era quase tão grande quanto a nossa. Eu olhava Marvin se distanciando mais e mais de mim à medida que eu tentava "pular" a cerca, passando uma perna de cada vez por cima da mesma.

- Marvin! MARVIN! – Gritei ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a correr na direção dele, que dessa vez ia pros fundos da casa, onde de longe eu conseguia perceber uma piscina. Cada vez mais eu ia perdendo o fôlego, e não conseguia gritar com a mesma intensidade. – Marvin, para!

- O que isso tá fazendo aqui? – Ouvi uma voz rouca, com um sotaque de Boston facilmente reconhecível, assim que alcançava os fundos da casa, e por um momento dei graças a Deus que alguém devia ter parado ele. – Mãe, desde quando a gente tem um gato?

Enquanto parava de correr, vi não muito longe de mim um garoto ruivo, de cabelo curto encaracolado e levemente penteado pra cima, com sardinhas espalhadas no seu rosto, e desde seus ombros até as mãos. Seus braços pareciam razoavelmente fortes, ainda mais à mostra devido à regata branca que usava, revelando algumas tatuagens pelos seus braços.

Parei um momento de correr e me curvei, apoiando as minhas mãos nos joelhos enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ele me olhava com certa desconfiança, segurando Marvin em seus braços sardentos, provavelmente tentando imaginar como e porque eu havia invadido a sua casa.

- Valeu por pegar o meu gato, ele fugiu de mim enquanto eu saía do carro. – Me recompus e me ergui novamente, estendendo as mãos na direção dele enquanto me aproximava. – Eu tive que pular a sua cerca e vir atrás dele, mas ainda bem que você o segurou.

- Aham. – Ele deu de ombros, rapidamente passando Marvin pros meus braços e limpando as suas mãos na regata, como se tivesse tocado lixo tóxico ou coisa parecida. – Só não deixe isso acontecer de novo. Você sabe por onde é a saída.

Olhei meio confuso enquanto ele se afastava de mim e abria a porta de vidro da casa, entrando no que parecia ser a cozinha. Eu quase não acreditava que alguém que eu havia acabado de conhecer havia sido tão grosso comigo. O que me restava era apenas pegar Marvin e ir embora, já que claramente eu não faria muitos amigos por aqui.

Abri o portão de metal da casa e saí em direção a rua, me deparando com a minha mãe tirando mais algumas malas do carro. Dessa vez segurei Marvin mais forte em meus braços e me aproximei da minha mãe, ainda tentando achar uma explicação que me ajudasse a entender porque eu havia sido tratado tão mal.

- Mãe, quem é a família aí do lado?

- Os Jones? Ah, sim. – Minha mãe pareceu dar um longo sorriso de satisfação, largando as malas no chão. – Kathy é uma pessoa maravilhosa, uma pena que teve problemas com o seu marido e a deixou sozinha com o seu filho. Você não se lembra deles? Você e Daniel sempre costumavam brincar quando nós viajávamos pra cá, mas parecia que vocês não se davam muito bem.

- Daniel? Quem é Daniel?

- Daniel Jones, o filho de Kathy. Ou Danny, como nós sempre chamávamos ele. Ele era uma graça, cabelos encaracolados, ruivo, cheio de sardinhas! Mas você sempre saía chorando quando brincava com ele.

Assenti lentamente enquanto tentava juntar as ideias. Será que ele nunca gostou de mim, e foi por isso que havia me tratado mal? Ou será que eu havia sido apenas um intruso na casa dele e ele se assustou, e a essa altura a polícia já estava a caminho para me prender?

- Vamos entrar Thomas, você deve estar morrendo de fome. Vou fazer comida para você e para a Carrie.

Concordei com a minha mãe, logo atravessando o portão já aberto da casa e soltando Marvin na porta da casa. Eu estava mesmo com fome, e esse tal de Daniel poderia esperar mais um pouco para ouvir umas poucas e boas de mim.


End file.
